


Failure by Design

by botanistlester (Skeletonflowers)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Dan, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Humor, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Sexual Humor, Smut, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletonflowers/pseuds/botanistlester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with benefits doesn’t work, the movies and media showing that they always fall in love. After starting their friends with benefits arrangement, Dan and Phil are expecting to fall in love, but they aren’t disappointed when it doesn’t happen. They are content, and that’s all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure by Design

**Author's Note:**

> I would really like to thank @phandommother (on tumblr) for telling me to write this and giving me such a wonderful prompt! I wrote this in like three hours and I was cracking up the whole time. This is definitely one of the funnest things I have ever written so i hope you guys enjoy it too ^_^

Dan finds the entire idea of being friends with benefits rather strange. Not quite friends because you find pleasure from screwing each other, but not quite lovers because you don’t really have any romantic feelings towards the other person.

Yes, this was quite the predicament Dan has found himself in.

The thing is, Dan and Phil both expected to fall in love after beginning their little rendezvous. I mean, that’s what happens in the movies, is it not? They start screwing, they ultimately realize the feelings that were buried deep within their chests and fall into a disgusting, pitiful love that no one else could break. They expected it to happen so it wouldn’t really be a big deal if they just so happened to.

It was rather hard to keep this entire arrangement a thing, however. Especially after Dan had moved so he could attend university while Phil stayed at home. This left an entire hour drive between them, in which Dan would drive there over the weekend so they could ‘get freaky’ or whatever it is the cool kids called ‘sex’ these days.

They were just two best friends finding pleasure in each other, and that’s all it really was.

Dan enjoys the way Phil’s lips feel against his, biting and sucking and licking into his mouth. It was familiar, comfortable. There is no pressure to be something he isn’t, no pressure to act like anything but himself. Phil was warm and tastes a little bit like home.

When Phil pulls away from the soft kissing, he would gently trail his lips over Dan’s jaw, nibbling on the skin of his neck, and Dan would always sigh. His fingers would tangle in Phil’s black hair, tugging gently and enjoying the way his lips felt on his skin.

“Have you fallen in love with me yet?” Phil would whisper in his ear, an everlasting joke between them ever since starting this over a year ago.

“No,” Dan murmurs back, shivering a bit. “Have you?”

That was when Phil would grind his hips down, rutting harshly against Dan’s crotch and drawing an elongated moan from the both of them. “Not yet,” Phil breathes, and they would go back to kissing.

Dan likes it. He likes their arrangement, likes being able to kiss and fuck his best friend with no strings attached. He likes the fact that Phil isn’t set on finding anybody else to do this with, and neither was he. This works and he loves Phil - of course he does - but he isn’t in love with Phil.

And that’s okay. As long as they are happy, screw what everyone else thinks.

Dan enjoys using his nails to scratch red lines down Phil’s back. He always looks at them afterwards, when Phil is laying on his stomach on the bed and Dan is straddling his thighs, pressing his lips to the marks and tracing them with a gentle finger. “Do they hurt?” He would wonder, and Phil always smiles at him, shaking his head.

“I like them,” he says, “because it means that I make you feel good.”

Phil’s own personal favourite action was pulling Dan’s hair. He claims that he enjoys the little noises that Dan makes in response, small whines and hisses of pleasure. Dan doesn’t mind, obviously. Whatever Phil enjoys, he ultimately does as well.

“You ready?” Phil whispers once they are both completely undressed. Dan is laying on the bed with his legs spread open, staring up at Phil with half-lidded eyes and red lips from kissing too much. At Dan’s nod, he grins down at him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head and pouring a thick stream of lube onto his fingers.

Dan often thinks about how they would make a good couple, if they actually had feelings towards each other that weren’t completely platonic.

He lets out a small hum as Phil slowly enters the first finger, twisting it into him with a sense of caution. That was one of the good things about Phil; he always tries to make Dan feel as least pain as possible, therefore always starting out slow and patient. Dan appreciates it and would mewl when he was ready for the second finger. Phil always complies until Dan is completely stretched open and ready for him.

When Dan is begging and nearly crying underneath him, Phil ducks his head and takes Dan into his mouth. Dan cries out, sounding a bit strangled at the wetness that slides over his cock. He bites his lip, staring down at Phil, tangling his fingers into his hair to urge Phil to go deeper. Phil makes a noise deep in his throat and swallows around Dan’s dick, making Dan let out a girly whine. It didn’t last for long before he pulls himself up, grabbing the bottle of lube and uncapping it, spreading it onto his fingers once again.

Phil lubes himself up, reaching for Dan’s own leaking cock to stroke him a few times, earning a loud moan from Dan as he bucks his hips up. “Fuck me, Phil,” Dan whines, ignoring the way that Phil snickers, leaning over him with one hand beside his head and the other between them, leading his cock to Dan’s entrance.

“Have some patience,” Phil teases, pushing forward so just the tip of his dick was inside of Dan. He waits a moment for Dan to adjust before slowly bottoming out, leaving Dan a sweating mess underneath him.

“Hurry up or I’ll just ride you myself.”

“Dan, I am literally balls deep inside of you, I don’t know what more you could want from me.”

Dan glared at him, opening his mouth to snap something back before letting out a high pitched whimper when Phil pulls out nearly all the way and slams back inside of him. “Holy fuck,” Dan squeaks. He lets his head fall backwards, vaguely noting that his head had slammed against the wall with a loud bang and a dull pain reverberating through his skull. He barely notices. And he definitely doesn’t notice when his head continues to hit the wall due to Phil’s continuous thrusting that makes Dan rock up and down on the bed.

He likes the way Phil feels inside of him, so thick and heavy, pressing into all the right places. He knows what Dan likes, what gets him going and therefore what gets him off. Phil leans down, sucking a mark into Dan’s collarbone and reaching between them to stroke Dan’s cock a few times.

Dan moans at the stimulation, pushing his hips up to meet each thrust and whining each time Phil hits his prostate. “My turn,” Dan orders suddenly, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist to keep him in place while he pushes him backwards onto the bed. Dan was now on top of Phil, paying no mind to the way that Phil’s head is hanging off the bed because he was just a bit too tall.

“Well what are you waiting for, then?” Phil teases. His fingers are gripping into Dan’s hips, steadying him in place as he snaps Dan down onto his cock so that Dan is completely sitting on him. Dan whimpers, immobilized for a moment at the sensation of Phil’s dick buried deep inside of him. Phil tsks at him, raising his eyebrow. “Well? I thought you were gonna fuck me.”

Dan snorts, rolling his eyes and slapping Phil’s chest. “I am, you spoon.” To show how serious he is, he raises himself up, using Phil’s chest as a leverage to help him keep his balance, and quickly pushes himself back down, mouth falling open. He does that a few more times, loving the way Phil is gripping his thighs so tight that he’s definitely going to have bruises in the morning.

It was then that Phil stops him when he was halfway down his cock. Dan frowns, annoyed that he was stopped, before Phil suddenly starts bucking into him, hard and fast and controlled. “Nngh, Phil!” Dan shouts. His head falls into the crook of Phil’s neck, biting and sucking harshly at the skin shown there. “I’m close!”

Phil reaches one hand between them to give Dan’s dick some stimulation, his other hand reaching around to grip at Dan’s ass, pounding into his tight hole with no mercy. “Come for me, Dan,” Phil coos, swiping his thumb over Dan’s slit.

All at once, Dan feels the knot build in his groin. Coupled with Phil slamming into his prostate with every thrust, he feels himself tighten around Phil before releasing all over their stomachs with a loud moan of, “Holy fucking shit, Phil!” It pushes Phil over the edge as well, coming deep inside Dan with a strangled groan, sinking his teeth into Dan’s neck to quiet himself a bit.

Phil bucks up a few more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling out completely, Dan whining at the loss of contact. “You really should watch your potty mouth, Dan,” Phil says nonchalantly. He reaches for Dan and brings him to his chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them and the way that Dan hisses as he does so.

“Phil, that’s gross,” Dan mumbles, trying to pull away so he could wipe the mess away with his discarded shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Phil snorts. “You have cum in your ass, how is that any different?”

“My ass is not the same thing as my stomach, believe it or not.”

“I’ve literally came on your face before,” Phil deadpans and Dan feels his face grow red.

“That’s not the point,” Dan mutters.

Phil raises his eyebrows and takes the soiled shirt from Dan to wipe himself off as well. “My apologies, Princess,” he says sarcastically as Dan settles into his chest, content now that there aren’t any salty surprises between them.

There’s silence between them and Dan starts to doze off slightly. The warmth from Phil’s skin making him sleepy. Paired with his recent orgasm, he’s nearly knocked out when Phil starts talking again. “Should we go on a date?” Phil asks. He seems uncertain.

Dan furrows his eyebrows, lifting his head to give him a confused stare. “Why?” He asks slowly.

Phil shrugs, relaxing a bit. Dan takes a wild guess and decides that Phil was just worried about what he would say about it. But they knew each other inside and out, and he no doubt knew that Dan wouldn’t get upset over a question like that. “I mean, we’re bound to fall in love, right? Shouldn’t we at least try? That’s what all of the movies do, anyways.”

Dan laughs, his chest shaking with the humour of the situation. Phil wants to try going on a date to see if they could be romantic? If it was anyone else, Dan would think that Phil had gotten feelings for him. But this was Phil and they were just expecting to fall in love. “This would be easier to explain if we were dating, I suppose,” Dan muses. “But at the same time, I’m happy with just being friends who like to fuck a lot. I’m not really interested in anybody else and I don’t want a relationship with anybody else, but I’m happy with what we have, romantic or not.”

Phil’s face, which was originally concerned, grows into a large grin. He tangles his fingers into Dan’s hair, bringing him down into a kiss that makes Dan hum contentedly. “You’re right,” Phil breathes when he pulls away. “We shouldn’t try to force each other into falling in love just because the movies say we should. I’m happy and you’re happy and that’s all that matters.”

He nuzzles his face into Phil’s neck, breathing in the scent of post-sex and the familiar scent of Phil’s aftershave. Dan chuckles, one arm slung around Phil’s waist. They’re both disgusting and smelling of sweat, but it doesn’t really matter. They’ve seen each other in worse states before. “For a second, I thought you’d fallen in love with me,” Dan teases, scratching his nails into Phil’s side.

“As if,” Phil snorts. He buries his nose into Dan’s hair, running his hand down Dan’s bare back. “Like I could ever fall in love with you.” To anyone else, the comment may have been seen as offensive, but to Dan, he saw it as utterly hilarious. They both burst into a fit of giggles, grinning at each other in the dim light of Phil’s room.

“Good, because I don’t love you either,” Dan murmurs, and he kisses him, running his fingertips along the raised claw marks on Phil’s back as Phil smiles against his lips.

Yeah, fuck what the movies say, Dan decides. They’re happy and that’s all that really matters, whether they end up falling in love or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
